It is intended to study statistical and probabilistic problems that underlie environmental health problems, particularly those generated by the current energy crisis. The principal goal of our research is to contribute to the development of methodology whereby the following "basic practical question" could be reliably answered: Given the pollution pattern pre-existing in a given locality, and given the extra pollution to be expected from plants A, B, C, ..., how many more cancer cases, heart attacks, etc. are to be expected in a given locality? The specific statistical problems connected with this ultimate goal include: (1) detection of synergistic effects of various agents, (2) competing risks, (3) dose-response and dose-rate chance mechanisms operating in animal and, whenever possible, in humans. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: J. Neyman, "The emergence of mathematical statistics," On the History of Statistics and Probability, (ed. D. B. Owen), Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York and Basel, pp. 147-193, (1976). $ DTL* CH-269*